


Teddy Bear

by TaleaCorven



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sewing, Stuffed Toys, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9354590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleaCorven/pseuds/TaleaCorven
Summary: Adam discovers his creative side.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an episode of "Cardcaptor Sakura".
> 
> This is set in early 2016.

Heath wondered why Adam was in such a good mood, although they had just lost another match. _Oh well, the Radical Mongoose lived in his own world,_ he thought.

After they had entered their hotel room, Adam took a small box from his bag and sat down at the table. Then he opened the box and picked from it some cloth, needles and other stuff Heath didn't recognize. Did Adam want to sew something? _That was kind of cute,_ Heath thought. He hadn't known his friend had a hobby like that.

"What are you doing there?" he asked curiously.

Adam smiled at him. "I read about a legend. It says, if you make a plush toy and give it your own name and then give it to the person you love, that person will forever love you back."

Heath stared at him. That sounded like something little girls would make up. But somehow it also sounded romantic, and he didn't want to damp his friend's spirit. So he just said, "Oh, I hadn't heard about that yet."

The next few days Heath watched his friend working on his gift every evening. He hadn't asked Adam what kind of animal he wanted to make, but now he was sure it was going to be a teddy bear. Heath wondered who that person was that Adam wanted to give it to. He was also a bit jealous and wished someone would care enough to make something like that for him.

Finally, Adam jumped up. "It's done!"

Heath averted his eyes from the TV while his friend came toward his bed.

"This is Adam," he said with a big smile and showed the plushie to Heath.

The ginger sat up and took it in his hands to have a closer look. It was a cute, fluffy, light brown teddy bear with greenish-gray eyes, similar to Adam's. On its chest was a small red heart. Heath was surprised how well it was made. "You're really talented. This is great!"

"Thanks, it was made with love." Adam smiled.

"So, who is it for?" Heath asked.

His friend looked confused. "For you, of course," he said as if it was obvious.

Heath's eyes widened. "I... I..." He was speechless and blushed. "Thanks," he finally managed to say.

"I'm glad you like it," Adam answered.

"Does this mean what I think it does?" Heath asked insecurely.

"What do you think it means?"

The ginger blushed even more. "Do... do you like me?"

"I love you, Heathy baby."

Heath felt his heart beating fast when he leaned forward and gave his friend a shy kiss.

 


End file.
